


Beneath the Stars

by CarleyT



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, awkward first kisses, i think these two are super cute, kissing under the stars, no judging, this was wanted so I delivered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleyT/pseuds/CarleyT
Summary: Sheena takes Pearl stargazing.





	Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this in another Pearl/Mystery Girl story I wrote, and said they wanted a first kiss story, so here it is. I had a lot of fun writing this, and was glad I had an excuse to do so, so to whomever requested this, thank you and I hope you like it. Also, the italicized print is their text messages. I debated whether or not I should include them, but then figured I would so you could all see the conversation that took place between them and see the differences in their texting habits, so hopefully that doesn't confuse anyone.

The stars were absolutely breathtaking. Several thousand years of being under them and they still shocked Pearl with their radiance. Of course, living under them, she tended to do what most of the humans did and took them for granted. Yes, she knew they were there, they were always there whether it was cloudy or clear, but it had been a very long time since she had just laid underneath them and really looked at them.

 

Sheena had texted Pearl earlier that day and asked her if she had any plans for the evening. 

 

_ S- How r u? _

 

_ P- I am well, thank you. And you? _

 

_ S- Lol, I'm good. So, u got plans today? _

 

_ P- Hmm, let me check with Garnet. _

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

 

_ P- Garnet says there is nothing she wouldn't be able to handle on her own if the situation arises, so I guess not. _

 

_ S- Do u always have to check in w/ garnet 4 everything? _

 

_ P- Well, not everything, but she is the leader, and if she needs help then obviously we need to be here to help her, Amethyst, Steven and myself. We are a team after all. _

 

_ S- Huh. Well, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go out later, you know since you don't have anything going on now _ .

 

_ P- Oh yes, that would be lovely. Where to? _

 

_ S- Hmm, I think I will leave it a secret. But, i guess i shud ask if u have a motorcycle helmet? _

 

_ P- Umm, I don't think so? I will go see if Amethyst has one. _

 

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

 

_ S- Pearl, i have one u can brrw. _

 

_ P- Sorry that took so long, Amethyst said she couldn't find anything. And I am sorry what is that clearly misspelled word? _

 

_ S- Ur fine. Lol and um borrow* _

 

_ P- Oh, yes well if you're okay with it… _

 

_ S- Haha i insist. Evr rode a motorcycle b4? _

 

_ P- Hmm, not that I recall. Of course it has been several hundred millenia. Maybe sometime ago? _

 

_ S- Lol, pearl you r a riot. Alright, so we will assume its ur first time. This will be so fun. Pick u up at 7? _

 

_ P- Ok, and yes that works. Should I wear anything special? _

 

On the first date, they went to the Big Donut and talked, and even though Pearl didn't eat or drink, she enjoyed being in a slightly more familiar location. The second date was at the Fish Stew Pizza joint, where again, Pearl ate nothing, though Sheena seemed to understand. On their third date, Sheena had taken her out to somewhere with a bit more class than the pizza place, and it was located a little ways out, more toward Ocean City’s suburban area. Pearl felt bad about not eating anything when Sheena wouldn't even let her pay for the meal, or the reservation she had placed for the two of them, so she attempted to eat a few small bits of a salad to make up for that. It wasn't bad all things considered, just, not good either. But it also appeared as though didn't understand Pearl's distaste for food as much as Pearl thought she did.

 

Everyone there was dressed more formally as well and Pearl had to disappear to the bathroom so she could quickly change out of what she had on without drawing too much attention. She wanted to make sure she was better prepared this time, even if it meant shapeshifting her clothes, or even just borrowing some from the store  **BEFORE** her date with Sheena.

 

_ S- No we arent doing anything super crazy, just wear whatever ur comfortable in. Might need a jacket, the nights r a little cold _

 

_ P- Oh, okay. Well then, I will see you at seven. _

 

_ S- See u ;) _

 

Seven o’clock was as slow as molasses on a flat surface. Pearl kept herself busy by organizing the sword collection in her room and cleaning up around the temple for the fifth time that day. She just needed something to do. Surprises weren’t really her favorite thing, she would rather be prepared for what was to come, and she was left feeling anxious all day. 

 

Steven came back from Connie’s around five for dinner and watched Pearl fiddle around with the containers in the cabinet.

 

“Pearl, are you okay?” he asked around a mouth full of food. “Cuz’ this is the second time you opened that cabinet to organize the containers.”

 

Pearl looked at him, huffing. “Yes. These containers are just... don’t talk with your mouth full,” she answered randomly.

 

“Sorry,” Steven swallowed. “Are you going on a date tonight?”

 

Pearl stopped what she was doing. “Why, yes, I am.”

 

“With Sheena?”

 

Steven knew that Pearl had been on a few dates with the girl they met at the rock concert almost a year ago, and he couldn’t be happier for her. She finally seemed to be moving on from whatever feelings she had for his mother. At first, Steven was uncertain because well, Sheena looked very much like his mother, but Pearl had seemed so happy each time she came back from a date, so Steven had tried getting used to the idea.

 

Pearl nodded, and Steven smiled. 

 

“That’s great! I am so happy for you Pearl. Do you like her?” he asked.

 

Pearl blushed, pulling out a chair and sitting down. “I think so,” she whispered. “But human courtship is so much different than gem courtship. How would I know?”

 

Steven wasn’t sure in what way the two were different, but that was a conversation for another time. He could however answer the question, being half human himself. “Well, how does being with her make you feel?”

 

Pearl appeared to think about the question for a moment. “Well, I suppose being with her makes me...happy. I feel happy. And like I’m...floating on air. And when she looks at me I just get this, strange feeling in my chest, like this tingling feeling, and-what?” She paused to see Steven staring at her with wide, starry eyes, and the largest smile on his face. And, was he wiping away tears?

 

“Awww Pearl, you do like her! Have you kissed yet?”

 

Pearl blushed. “N-no!”

 

Steven’s smile lessened a bit, but it didn’t disappear completely. “Well, you are happy, and that’s what matters most. I am so happy for you!

 

Pearl laughed, and Steven ran to give her a hug. “Thank you Steven,” she said kissing the top of his head. 

 

“So, what are you guys doing tonight?” Steven asked. 

 

Pearl shrugged. “I’m not sure, Sheena said it was going to be a surprise.”

 

“AW man I bet wherever she takes you, it’ll be amazing! Maybe backpacking around Europe? Ooo, or maybe a cruise around the Caribbean?”

 

Pearl shook her head at his antics. “I don’t think it will be that extravagant,” she admitted.

 

“Well, if it’s a surprise, how would you know?” He countered.

 

Pearl laughed. “Good point I suppose.”

 

“Well, I’m gonna see Dad for a little while. Have fun tonight! I wanna hear all about it when you get back.”

 

Pearl nodded. “Alright. Just be back by nine for bedtime.”

 

Steven rolled his eyes but smiled. “I will Pearl. Bye.” And with that, he was gone. 

 

Garnet had taken Amethyst somewhere earlier, and they still weren’t back yet, meaning that Pearl was left to her own devices. With not much cleaning left to do without it becoming obsessive, she tried to think of what their date tonight would be like. 

 

Finally it was seven, and thankfully Sheena was on time.

 

_ S- Hey, im here _ .

 

_ P- Alright. You can come in if you want. _

 

_ S- ok _

 

A minute later there were footsteps on the stairs and then a knock at the door. 

 

Pearl walked over to open it. “Welcome,” she greeted, sweeping her arms in the general direction of the interior.

 

Sheena was dressed in long black pants, with a tan jacket and black beanie. She was also wearing black boots.

 

Sheena’s eyes were wide as she took in the sight. “Whoa. This place is so cool!” She stepped in to see better. “Is that Steven’s room?” She pointed to the loft room.

 

Pearl nodded. “Yes. He is with his father at the moment, and I am not sure where Amethyst or Garnet are, or when they will be back. Sorry, I would have introduced you to them.”

 

Sheena shrugged. “That’s alright. Next time.” She looked at the picture frame above the door and went silent.

 

Pearl swallowed nervously, fingers fidgeting.

 

“Is that…?”

 

“Yes,” Pearl answered quickly. “That is, er, was, Rose Quartz.”

 

“She’s the woman you told me about?”

 

Pearl had given Sheena the rundown on what they were, and who Rose was (the very basic story, similar to the story everyone else had believed, it wasn’t very hard telling that lie, because that was the story they had told everyone else for many years.), and what she had become. Sheena asked few questions, and Pearl did her best to answer, but Sheena seemed to understand. Or at least, Pearl hoped so. 

 

“Yes. Steven’s mother.”

 

Sheena nodded and was quiet for a moment longer. “Huh. She looks like she was a nice lady.”

 

Pearl let out a breath.

 

Sheena reached up and took her hat off, shaking out soft, light purple waves.

 

Pearl gasped. Her hair was no longer pink, and it was also several inches shorter. She looked...nothing like Rose. But something strange happened. Pearl didn’t care. Her opinion didn’t even change like she feared it would if Sheena had ever changed her hair. If anything, the feeling in her chest intensified.

 

“What do you think?” Sheena asked. 

 

Pearl swallowed the feeling in her throat, and reached to touch the soft locks. “It’s...lovely,” she breathed. She wasn't Rose. She looked nothing like her. Why did Pearl think she did? Well, she certainly didn’t now.

 

Sheena laughed. “Good. I wanted to change it up since I last saw you. The pink was getting kind of old.”

 

Pearl nodded.

 

“So,” Sheena said somewhat awkwardly, “should we go?”

 

“Oh right, yes. Let’s.” Pearl answered, her previous anxiousness about where they were going resurfacing. Gems didn't really feel cold or hot, but she figured she would bring a jacket with her anyways.

 

The motorcycle ride was smooth, for the most part. There were a few bumps along the way, but Pearl was mostly confident in Sheena’s riding skills.

 

“Now when we are on, make sure you hold on tight so you don’t fly off,” Sheena had warned. 

 

These bumps gave Pearl the perfect excuse to hang on tightly, secretly glad to be able to have a reason to touch Sheena.

 

The wind in her hair gave Pearl an exhilarating feeling, and a rush of adrenaline as the world passed by them in a blur.

 

After about twenty minutes of riding, they arrived a little outside of Beach City. Sheena drove her motorcycle up the hillside along the trail, and parked it when they reached the top.

 

Both Pearl and Sheena took off their helmets and fixed their messy helmet hair.

 

Sheena walked around and grabbed the picnic basket that was attached to the hook on the back, and Pearl wondered how it didn't fly off given the speed they were going on the way here.

 

Pearl followed her to a spot directly on top of the hill, where Sheena pulled a blanket from the basket and laid it out.

 

“So, since I realized food wasn’t your thing...you honestly should have said something sooner, I feel awful about bringing you to a bunch of restaurants where everyone else was eating, and I am sorry-”

 

“Oh no, it’s fine, don’t be sorry, I still had fun-” Pearl began.

 

"I decided that we will stargaze instead!”

 

“Oh!” Pearl said in delighted surprise. “How thoughtful.”

 

Sheena sat down, and grabbed Pearl’s hand to join her. Once Pearl was seated however, Sheena didn’t let go, and Pearl could feel herself blushing. She hoped it was dark enough that Sheena couldn’t see it.

 

“I’m glad you were free tonight,” Sheena said softly.

 

“Me too,” Pearl answered honestly, earning a laugh from the human.

 

Pearl turned to the sky. Sheena had brought them away from the city and the lights. The stars were much brighter out here, and there were literally billions of them.

 

Sheena was gauging Pearl’s reaction, and she was pleased when she saw Pearl’s smile. She looked so beautiful sitting there, the stars shining brilliantly in her eyes. Pearl had a long, dark history, and Sheena knew a lot of it was shrouded in secrecy, but right now, she wasn’t worried about that, any of it. There would be time to talk about it later, she hoped. And Pearl wasn't the only one of them keeping secrets either.

 

Pearl turned back to Sheena and was surprised at the look on her face. “What are you thinking about?” she asked.

 

“How much I would like to kiss you right now,” Sheena blurted.

 

Pearl blushed, the heat in Sheena’s eyes were intense. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Sheena asked, really wanting to, but not sure if Pearl was ready, and not wanting to overstep her bounds. 

 

Not trusting herself to speak, Pearl nodded.

 

Sheena leaned in slowly, wrapping an arm around Pearl’s back, and pulling her in closer. 

 

Pearl went in at the same time and hit her nose on Sheena’s cheek, soliciting a chuckle from the girl, and utter embarrassment from the gem.

 

“That was interesting,” Sheena observed as they pulled away.

 

The moment was ruined. Pearl couldn’t feel more stupid than she did right now. Amethyst was always making fun of her nose, and now it had betrayed her.

 

Sheena grabbed Pearl’s chin as the poor thing looked at her feet tucked underneath her.

 

“Pearl, it’s okay, it was funny.”

 

It was meant to be reassuring but...it made Pearl feel even more silly.

 

Sheena smiled mischievously and pressed her lips to Pearl’s before Pearl could say or do anything more. 

 

 Pearl gasped in surprise, before tentatively kissing her back. Sheena’s lips were surprisingly soft and warm, and she was definitely much more of an expert than Pearl was. The hand on her chin snaked through her hair, to the back of her head, pushing her further into the kiss. Pearl was unsure of where to put her hands, so she grabbed onto Sheena’s arms, which were strong and steady.

 

The kiss lasted maybe seven or eight seconds before Sheena broke away with a gasp, panting heavily. “Wow, that was…”

 

Pearl gently touched her lips. “Amazing,” she finished.

 

It was Sheena that was blushing this time. “I should have brought you here for our first date,” she said with a wry smile.

 

Pearl laughed and grabbed Sheena’s hand. “You know, I like dancing as well,” she offered succinctly. 

 

Sheena appeared to think about it. “Hmm, I will have to keep that in mind.” 

 

Pearl couldn’t stop the smile gracing her lips. She reached out with her other hand, placing her hand on the girl's cheek. Her thumb rubbed Sheena’s lower lip before she leaned in for a gentle kiss, her hand still on the Sheena's cheek.

Sheena laid them down and slowly put a hand on Pearl’s side. Remembering humans needed to breathe, Pearl pulled away, a bit breathless herself, and quite shocked at her bold behavior. She wasn’t sure what made her initiate the second kiss, but she honestly was glad she did. 

 

Sheena rolled over onto her back, heart dancing on the air, her face delightfully flushed, and the largest smile on her face. 

 

Pearl squeezed the hand she was holding, and got a reassuring squeeze back. 

 

The stars were absolutely breathtaking. But, the view next to Pearl was even better.

  
  
  
  
  


More Notes: okay, so there it is. I had fun writing this, and if there is any request for more, first date, meeting Pearl’s “family”, just let me know, and I will gladly write about it. I tried writing a human au for Mystery Girl and Pearl, but it just isn’t working very well, and I think I need to focus on my new story anyways, and maybe go back to it at a later time. The new story is titled Jasper (insert shameless self-promo here), and I am super excited to write more for it before the show messes with my canon ideas. But, if you want more pearl/mystery girl, I will gladly take a break and write this as well. Also, I know that Mystery Girl’s name is more likely Sabina and Sheena was just a thought the creators had, but they thought of that name first and I like it better, it just fits. She doesn’t sound like a teenage witch (I know it’s Sabrina, I am just making a point here) or something, so in every story I write, her name is Sheena, at least until we know for sure it’s Sabina. I hope you enjoyed and check out my other stories on here, especially my new one!


End file.
